


Made in Heaven

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Dublin (City), F/M, Humor, Marriage, Psychic Abilities, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-03
Updated: 2007-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough, arranging a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made in Heaven

_In Dublin's Fair City_

 

"Oh!" Sally said happily, "Dublin's so _pretty!_ " 

She spun round on the grass, smiling widely at the beautiful buildings surrounding the square. Passing men from puberty up found their eyes drawn to her legs as her skirt swirled out. Farfarello glared at them jealously. It was at times like this he really wished her psychic power was something else. Like non-existent.

"Let's have the ceremony in that big church on the hill!" Sally said.

Farfarello thought about Christ Church, and how _crowded_ it was, stuffed with stupid, faithful _sheep_ \--

"All things considered," he said hoarsely, "I'd prefer a civil wedding."

 

*

 

_Where the Girls are so Pretty_

 

"Are you going to knife _every_ man who looks my way?" Sally said, tapping her foot.

". . . no?" Farfarello said meekly, letting his victim escape. "Keep your eyes on your own wife!" he yelled after the fleeing guy.

"I'm not your wife yet," Sally said, frowning. "And I won't be if you keep rejecting possible witnesses. Oh! _There're_ some people who won't look at me lustfully!"

Farfarello looked at the approaching nuns consideringly.

"Ah . . . no," he said regretfully. "We'll find someone suitable, don't worry."

After all, they still had fifteen minutes before they absolutely _had_ to go into the registry office.

 

*

 

_I First Met a Girl_

 

"We met in Austria, not Ireland, silly!"

"I know," Farfarello grinned. "But it's the only song I know."

"Now that we're married," Sally said, "Let's find sensible jobs, buy a house and a hatchback, get a dog and have two-point-four kids."

Farfarello blinked.

"You look _terrified_ ," Sally said, poking him in the ribs. "I'm just teasing."

"I'm not used to being teased," Farfarello said. "I'd have to class inter-Schwarz teasing more on the "torment" level." He smiled. "I think I like it."

They ran down the street, hand-in-hand and laughing, like any young couple in love. Except for the knives.


End file.
